


I'll Keep You Safe

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: An elder vampire comes across a newborn that's been captured by a group of hunters and frees the being from its shackles.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I'll Keep You Safe

_“What did they do to you?”_

Those words were the first words that he heard from the elder, and he couldn’t say at the time. He couldn’t find the words to describe the pain and horrors that he was subjected to. He couldn’t remember how to talk for a moment when the elder bent down in front of him with his hand outstretched towards him.

All he remembered was the look in those dark red eyes. Pity. Sadness. Worry.

Those eyes had changed over time, they had warmed. The longer that he remained by the elder’s side, as a means of learning and having guidance on surviving, he noticed the change in those eyes.

The memories of the hunters were still there, but the affects of them had eased over time. It had been ten years since the elder had found him and decided to free him from his bonds.

“We’re headed back to that village in a few days, I hope that’s not going to disturb you,” the hand against his head brought him out of his thoughts. A statement that he was dreading but at the same time, he had to remind himself that _those_ hunters were no longer there.

He leaned into the touch of the long fingers running through his hair. The two were still inside the elder’s cryptic, having awoken by the setting of the sun. They were still weak by the heat that was still warming the surface but slowly vanishing with the ticking seconds. Upon nightfall, they would be up and able to roam the night in search of food nearby.

“Chanyeol needs you?” He knew that the other elder vampire resided in that village, the dark red haired vampire made that place his home after Yifan came across it. Mostly to keep the vampire hunters in their place.

When Yifan had come across him and saved him, he had a partner, the other taller vampire, and after finding Junmyeon, Chanyeol decided to stay behind. After the horrors that was witnessed by the two of what had been done to Junmyeon, Chanyeol decided to make it his mission to ensure another newborn vampire wouldn’t face what Junmyeon had.

The hum rumbled through the elder’s chest, vibrating Junmyeon’s cheek where it rested against the soft velvet vest, “He believes there are more hunters such as the ones that had enslaved you on the rise.”

Junmyeon’s hand clutched tighter to the vest at that information. He wasn’t expecting that response, and he knew his tension had drew the elder’s attention because soon his fist was covered by a larger hand. The arm that had been curled around him tightened its grip as well.

“You’ll be safe regardless of those hunters,” Yifan promised. "I'll keep you safe."

He nodded, not trusting his voice in that moment, his eyes were still shut in the dark, but he could feel the wetness that dampened them at the thought of encountering those hunters.

“Will… will you destroy them all?” Junmyeon asked quietly.

Yifan hummed, “We’ll destroy all that’s there. I can’t promise that more won’t rise but we’ll keep them in their places.”

Later that night, the two had fully rose, and Junmyeon could feel the thirst at the back of his throat, he needed food. Yifan had tied back his hair and fixed his clothes before he held out his hand to Junmyeon, urging the younger vampire to come along. They were going out to hunt and then be on their way back to that village.

The night was lit up by the full moon cascading down on the bright snow that blanketed the ground and trees surrounding them. Yifan’s crypt was located out in the darkness of the woods, deep in one of the nearby mountains that had been mined long ago. It was the perfect location for the two of them to stay hidden from the nearby town and the busy humans that passed through on the dirt road a few miles away from the location. No one would’ve thought anyone occupied it, no one even knew that it was there anymore.

Yifan stuck close to woods as he led Junmyeon through the trees, feet barely leaving behind a crunch in the snow with how fast the two were traveling. To the casual observer, they were merely a blur. Barely detectable. Only a trained eye would’ve been able to think something was there instead of a person believing their mind was playing tricks on them by what they were seeing.

Until the two reached the nearby town, no human was found on the road, no one was out due to the bone-chilling cold in the air and the snow that gently fell overheard. It wasn’t as harsh as it was a day ago, but Junmyeon knew more bad weather was on the way. He was thankful at times like this that he didn’t feel the cold anymore.

An unlucky servant was the victim of Yifan as he neared behind her, too silent to be detected by her until his cold hands wrapped around the back of her head and with a quick snap, her neck was broken. Ushering Junmyeon forward, Yifan offered her neck to him while the elder brought her wrist up to sink his teeth into. Junmyeon quickly wasted no time in feeding off the servant before her blood turned cold.

After they finished, Yifan picked up her limp body and carried it with him until he found a place to dump it to remain undetected for a brief period. The thirst of Junmyeon’s was slightly sated, but it was more than enough to get him moving to make the trip back to that dreaded village. Yifan bypassed the outskirts of town, moving quickly towards the direction that Junmyeon remembered being carried from so many years ago.

He never thought that he’d be willingly heading back into that direction, but here he was, in Yifan’s footsteps, keeping up with the elder.

_The hand came down hard against his face, causing him to whimper softly, “Little tick. You’re lucky that our leader wanted to keep you around when we found you.” That hand grabbed his chin, bringing his gaze up to meet the human’s blue eyes, they glared at him in disgust. “I would’ve gutted you just like we did your sire. Set you on fire beside him.”_

_Junmyeon shook where he was chained up to the wall. The small cell that he’d been stuffed in had been his new ‘home’ for the last few nights since these hunters had raided his sire’s home and kidnapped him. Junmyeon was only a month old, his thirst was still wild, his newborn instincts were too strong to hold off. But with the silver cuffs that were enclosed around his wrists, he was weakened by the contact of the metal. He hadn’t recently fed either when the hunters raided his home so he was so hungry right now, adding to his weakness._

_Another blow against his face snapped him out of his thoughts with a cry. He whimpered as he hung his head, waiting for more hits that were sure to follow. This one hunter seemed to enjoy beating him. He’d been the only one so far that frequently came in to hurt him, the other hunters only sneered at him as they passed his cell and then kept moving._

_“You’re all just filthy vermin, I’m going to enjoy when I get the chance to end you,” the man spat._

Junmyeon snapped out of memory lane when he came to a stop behind Yifan, looking up at the elder to see that the long haired male was scoping out their location. The younger vampire moved up behind him, clutching to the black cloak that cascaded down Yifan’s back, trying to detect any movement or noises around them. After a few minutes of silence had passed, Yifan turned slightly towards Junmyeon and pulled him forward, by his side as they started moving again. His grip was tight around Junmyeon’s wrist, making sure he didn’t fall behind him.

“Just as a precaution,” Yifan informed him, eyes still shifting here and there, making note of everything that surrounded them.

They were getting close to the village now. To a human, the trip was at least a day and a half, but to Yifan and himself, it had been significantly cut in more than half. He knew that the closer they got to the borders of the village, the more likely chance one of those hunters would be out, prowling for any prey. The thought of that had Junmyeon trembling in Yifan’s hold.

Yifan glanced down at him, seeing the way that Junmyeon clung to his side, his hand that wasn’t being held by Yifan was tightly wound in Yifan’s cloak. Fear was more than evident in his eyes when he looked up at the elder.

“You’re safe, Junmyeon, I promise.”

But even though, any other time Junmyeon would’ve believed those words, they barely comforted him in that moment. Yifan made him feel safe in every other situation, but this one… this village… these hunters… they were the branches off from the ones that hurt him the most. Tortured him just for kicks. Beat him just to beat him. Starved him just to starve him. Hurt him beyond hurt…

He didn’t feel safe, even in Yifan’s hold.

The village was quiet when they arrived to the entrance of the streets, everyone was tucked away in their homes, sleeping away or just trying to keep warm against the winter cold. The streets were vacant. The smell of fires burning from chimneys filled the air, the soft hum of the electricity to the streetlamps were the only noises that surrounded them aside from the crunch of snow under their feet.

Yifan moved quickly but not as fast as before. They were going to try and blend in, appear human-like for now, until they reached Chanyeol’s residence. As they moved down the streets, taking turns here and there, Junmyeon let himself be led. Until they came across one street that looked so terribly familiar, it was just a passing by, but he recognized the alleyway that was dimly lit by the streetlamps.

It was the alleyway that Yifan found him in.

_It was the first night that Junmyeon had been let out of the cell, his hands were still bound by the silver cuffs, all leading to heavy chains that drug the ground as he was lead by the hunter. This hunter was different than the other. He was kind to Junmyeon, he hadn’t hit him, hadn’t hurt him, didn’t use degrading names for him. It was odd to the vampire._

_That’s why he found it odd when the hunter led him out of the cell, but the promises of getting him something to eat was too great for Junmyeon to ignore. If he were still human, his stomach would’ve been rumbling something fierce with the hunger that clawed at him. Instead, his throat was scratchy from thirst, burning harshly, and it wouldn’t be sated until he’d gotten a few mouthfuls of the red liquid he could hear pumping through the veins of the man that led him._

_“I’ll snatch you up someone for a little snack,” the hunter informed him, coming to stop in the alleyway._

_The end of the chain was attached to part of the trash bin, keeping Junmyeon secured where he was. In his weakened state, he couldn’t attempt to pull himself free, and he believed if he behaved… maybe the hunter wouldn’t change his mind about getting him someone to snack on._

_The hunter left him in the darkness of the alleyway, the eve had already darkened the skies, and people were slowly starting to vacate the streets. Junmyeon watched from the shadows, eyes flashing red and his fangs dropping down when someone edged a little too close to the alleyway but then disappeared as they passed by. A few minutes had passed and the hunter had yet to return._

_Junmyeon was starting to wonder if the hunter was serious about his statement of finding him some food or just lying to him. Maybe this was just a joke? Maybe a way to humiliate him? At that thought, his emotions started spiraling, his anxiety growing tenfold. Was this all his life was now? A dangle of hope in front of him, too far to reach for? Too far away to even hope of grasping?_

_His eyes slowly started filling with red-tinged tears. He shouldn’t be crying right now, he didn’t have enough substances in himself to subdue his thirst, he couldn’t afford to cry and have precious blood escaping his system when he needed that to stay, somewhat, coherent. But he couldn’t stop the few drops that streaked down his cheeks, leaving behind a faint red trail in their wake._

_A shuffling behind him startled Junmyeon, quickly turning around to see five more hunters coming up the backside of the alleyway. The smell of alcohol was coming off the men in waves. He cowered down, he didn’t know if the hunter that led him out had gotten permission to bring him out or if it was in secret. He just knew that he didn’t want to be hurt or punished because of his being outside, in the open like this._

_“Aw, Lucas, I think the little tick was starting to miss you,” one of the hunters snickered, coming up to Junmyeon to grab the vampire’s face, seeing the tear streaks._

_The hunter, that Junmyeon hated to see, scoffed, “Probably missing my punches.” Junmyeon should’ve known what was coming when that hunter stepped up to him, but he still bowed over when the blow met his stomach, knocking the wind out of him._

_He whimpered, a plea falling from his lips before it was cut short by more punches. He wasn’t sure what happened next, all he knew was that he was on the ground, covering his head as kicks started coming from all directions. He cried softly, begging for the hurt to stop, begging for someone to make the pain stop._

_Someone cleared their throat and that had the kicks pausing, “Guys, I was going to bring him back soon.” He knew that voice. It was the hunter that had brought him out. “I was just grabbing him a snack.”_

_“A snack? Why would you be feeding a tick like this, Jack?”_

_The hunter scoffed, “Because maybe I didn’t feel like fucking a cold corpse? If he got a little bit of warm blood in him, his ass wouldn’t be so cold now, would it?”_

_Junmyeon froze upon hearing those statements, they made him want to cry even more now. The hunter that had been so kind to him was only doing so to… to…_

_“You could’ve just went to the whore house for a quick fucking, Jack,” the hunter scoffed back. “Didn’t know you were into bloodsucking ticks.”_

_“What reason did you think I had him around for to begin with?” Jack snarled back. “If you got a problem with it, then go back to the headquarters.”_

_Those words had Junmyeon looking up where his arms had been shielding his head, seeing the hunter that had led him out. That was the leader of this group? And him wanting to… to… rape him was the reason for him being kept locked up?_

_The spit that came from the other hunter and landed on Junmyeon’s cheek wasn’t unexpected. That hunter was already muttering under his breath about how disgusting it was for their leader to follow through with what he said as he walked away from the scene. One other hunter followed suit._

_The three remaining were grabbing Junmyeon up and slamming him against the brick wall. His hands were straining from the length of the chain that was connected to the trash bin. Stepping up in front of him was the hunter that_ was _kind to him. Jack. The look in his eyes now wasn’t kind at all, it was sinister. It was dark and it scared Junmyeon._

_“I couldn’t find you a snack, so you can treat yourself to this,” the hunter stated, slicing open his forearm and bringing it up to Junmyeon’s lips. “I figure a little bit should warm up that body.”_

_And even though Junmyeon knew what the hunter wanted by feeding him the blood, he couldn’t resist that metallic smelling liquid that budded up from that cut. His mouth watered, his eyes flashed bright red, and his mouth came to close over the wound, sucking down the blood._

_If it hadn’t been for the hunters holding him down and the chains keeping his hands bound, he would’ve grabbed the man’s arm and drank until the last drop poured out. His stomach was practically singing in delight at finally getting the substance that it craved so badly. The warmth of the hunter’s blood filled his being, cutting back against the chill that had settled in his bones._

_His cheeks had a slight color to them now._

_“You boys can have a turn after I’m done with him,” Jack’s voice broke through the blissful haze of Junmyeon’s, that arm ripping away from his mouth, leaving him whimpering for more of the crimson liquid._

_But at the hands that were ripping open his shirt, Junmyeon started panicking, thrashing against the hands that held him. He tugged at the chains that bound him, wanting to fight back against the hands that continued to rip at his clothes. He cried for mercy, cried for help, he cried for anyone that could save him._

“We’re here,” Yifan’s soft voice broke from his thoughts once more. Saving him from the horrors of his memories.

He’d never fully told Yifan what happened to him in this village, what he was subjected to by the hands of those hunters. But he knew that the night that Yifan and Chanyeol found him, it was more than obvious what had happened. From the blood that splatted on across his face and the dark bruises that colored his body, the hand-shaped ones on his hips, he knew that Yifan was already piecing them together.

Junmyeon was just grateful that when Yifan helped him stand up, breaking the cuffs that held him, all around them was the bodies of those hunters. Ripped to shreds by Yifan and Chanyeol.

The large mansion that stood in front of Yifan and Junmyeon was not something that the younger had expected to come to. It was brightly lit from the multiple lights throughout the windows, almost as if it were expecting a party, unlike the sleepy village that they passed through. At the door was a tall human male with graying hair, stepping out in a black tuxedo, a curt bow as he ushered for Yifan and Junmyeon to come in.

Chanyeol had a butler, apparently.

“Master Sehun has been expecting you,” the butler stated as he closed the doors behind Yifan and Junmyeon. “I’ll take your outerwear.”

Junmyeon’s head tilted to the side at that. Master Sehun? Shouldn’t that have been Master _Chanyeol_? Who was Sehun? He didn’t voice his curiosity yet as he shed off his own cloak, handing it to the butler. Yifan kept his cloak on though, politely declining the butler.

The butler put away Junmyeon’s cloak and then lead them through the main hall and into one of the sitting room where he asked them to wait until he informed this Master Sehun that they had arrived. Junmyeon watched as the elderly man walked out of the room, closing the doors behind him, before he turned to Yifan. He was seated close to Yifan’s side, practically molded into him.

“Who is Sehun? We’re here to see Chanyeol… not a Sehun.”

Yifan chuckled softly, “Sehun is Chanyeol’s mate. I only found out about him shortly after Chanyeol decided to stay here. He sent me the message through our bond that he’d found a mate for himself.” He gestured around themselves at the inside of the mansion, “This is his home.”

While that statement had clarified who this Sehun individual is, it still left Junmyeon in confusion. “But… Chanyeol’s mate has human servants? We’re… supposed to stay hidden… why…?” Why would Sehun be out in the open in the human world? What vampire would risk-

“Sehun is _human_ ,” Yifan replied. “For now.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened at that, looking up at Yifan, “But… isn’t that dangerous?” Junmyeon knew that some vampires did have human pets, but those usually ended in tragedy when the thirst became too strong to resist. A vampire that regularly fed from their pet would eventually end up taking more and more over time. Eventually it would result in death of the human pet.

At least, that’s what his sire told him.

“Chanyeol intends on turning Sehun, he’s just waiting for my permission.”

“ _Your_ permission?” Junmyeon stared at him, “Are you going to let him?”

Yifan’s hand came up to ruffle Junmyeon’s hair, a soft smile hinting on his lips, “The hunters weren’t the only reason why we’re back here.”

The sound of the footsteps nearing the door had Junmyeon’s attention drawn from Yifan to see the doors opening seconds later. He could smell the human through the doors, hear the heartbeat that was thrumming away, the blood pulsing. And when the doors were pushed open, he was greeted by the sight of a tall black haired man with a kind smile.

In a way, the man almost resembled Yifan. The dark and thick eyebrows, the nose, and those lips, all looked similar to Yifan.

This was Chanyeol’s mate, Sehun. And he was obviously the owner of this grand mansion, considering the expensive suit that he was wearing, the multiple rings and jewels that decorated his body. What surprised Junmyeon the most was how young this male was.

Sehun bowed at both of them, about to speak when a loud, deep voice spoke up from behind him, “Yifan!”

Junmyeon’s eyes lit up when he saw the tall red head coming through the door, arms outstretched for a hug. One that Yifan was practically dragged into by the taller, being squeezed by those long lanky arms. “Gods, it’s been too long.”

Yifan grunted, patting Chanyeol’s back awkwardly as he started to pull away, “It’s only been ten years.”

“Ten years too long,” Chanyeol hummed, then pulled Junmyeon into a softer hug, “And how has this little one been?”

Junmyeon returned the hug, worrying slightly that he might offend Sehun if he prolonged the hug. He pulled away, “I-I’m good.”

Chanyeol eyed him, almost as if he were trying to detect a lie, before his gaze shifted to Yifan, “I trust that you’ve been taking very good care of our little one here?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t have asked him to be my mate if I didn’t intend on taking care of him,” Yifan stated, and if Junmyeon were human, he would’ve blushed at the statement. Yifan saved him from the embarrassment of Chanyeol’s growing grin by changing up the subject, “Speaking of mates, you should introduce us to yours, Chanyeol.”

The red head lit up at that, eyes shining as he moved back to the tall, black haired man that was standing slightly out of the place moments ago. He wrapped his arm around Sehun’s shoulders, holding him close, “Yifan, Junmyeon, this is Oh Sehun of the Oh family. The youngest heir in this village.” He turned to Sehun, “Sehun, this is Yifan, my sire, and his mate, Junmyeon.”

Sehun bowed again, “It’s nice to finally meet you two. Chanyeol has told me so much about you two, I feel like I already know you thanks to his words.”

After the introduction, Chanyeol and Yifan excused themselves to Chanyeol’s chambers to discuss important matters about the hunters and Junmyeon knew that some of the conversation would revolve around Yifan’s acceptance of Sehun. Junmyeon noticed the way that Sehun’s heart picked up his pace when he spoke about Chanyeol and then earlier, the way that his pupils dilated when he looked at Chanyeol. He knew that the human was completely smitten by the tall red head from his body’s reactions.

He just wondered how the human came across a vampire and fell in love with him. Another thing that Junmyeon noticed was that, as the clock struck two in the morning, Sehun had yet to show any signs of sleepiness, not a single yawn had escaped the human’s lips. He wondered if Sehun had merely adapted a nightly schedule to accommodate Chanyeol or if there were another reason? Humans were supposed to sleep during these hours, it was the natural order for them.

“I suffer from insomnia,” Sehun clarified when Junmyeon voiced his curiosity. “Before I met Chanyeol, I rarely got more than three to four hours of sleep a night. That’s actually how I ended up coming across Chanyeol,” Sehun laughed softly, almost as if he were having an inside joke with himself. Something that had Junmyeon’s head tilting to the side in confusion.

Junmyeon found the way that Sehun’s eyes crinkled up with his smile as he told the vampire of how the two met to be adorable. The human man almost seemed like a younger brother to Junmyeon. _Innocent_. He wondered how old the man was exactly. He couldn’t have been out of his twenties.

“My room is up on the top floor, the balcony you probably saw when you came in? That’s the balcony to my room,” Sehun informed him. He grinned upon the next word, a breathy laugh coming from his lips, “ _Well_ , one night that I was awake and couldn’t sleep, I went outside on the balcony to clear my head, and that’s when I saw a tall, red haired guy coming out of the cellar doors to the basement.” Junmyeon could already see the picture that Sehun was painting now, figuring that Chanyeol must’ve been using Sehun’s basement as a home for the time being.

“At first, I thought it was a thief, but he wasn’t carrying anything, so I didn’t say anything the first night. Although after the next three nights of witnessing him coming out of the cellar doors, I decided to find out who was taking up residence in the basement.”

Those dark eyes lit up with amusement and Junmyeon believed that Chanyeol hardly posed a threat to the young man as he continued with his story, “Just before the time that he left out of the cellar doors, I went down there and entered them myself. There isn’t an entrance into the house from the basement so the only exit is through those doors, and when I went down there, I thought he was dead at first…” his eyes had widened as he stared into the distance, “The way he was lying on one of the dining tables that was in storage, he looked so pale and his chest hardly rose and fell with his breath, but as I neared, he finally started to rouse from sleep.

“Instead of being startled by my presence, he just yawned and stretched his arms up. His eyes met mine and he just smiled and finally introduced himself…” Sehun trailed off, a fond smile on his face that Junmyeon thought made the man appear even more innocent. “I heard tales of vampires by some of the drunks at the local bars, about how vampires were vicious and bloodthirsty beings… but upon meeting Chanyeol, I can’t see any truth in those tales.”

Junmyeon had an idea of _who_ those drunks were that spoke those words about vampires. Odds are they were the hunters that Yifan told him about. Something that made him feel uneasy, but he’d felt uneasy the whole time after they stepped foot into this village again. Sehun’s presence helped a little bit, but until he was sure that those hunters were no longer a threat, he knew he wouldn’t feel safe.

But upon the retelling of the introduction between Chanyeol and Sehun, Junmyeon did feel happy knowing that the elder vampire had finally found his mate. At least it was nothing as traumatic as it was with Junmyeon meeting Yifan.

“Will Yifan approve of me as Chanyeol’s mate?” Sehun’s question surprised Junmyeon. “To be turned?”

Junmyeon saw the worry that was tinged the human’s expression now, he wondered how long that the human must’ve worried about Yifan’s approval. And _why_ the human worried… it was merely tradition for a vampire to get their sire’s approval before turning a human into a vampire. His own sire didn’t seek out his creator’s before he turned Junmyeon, not every vampire did.

But he supposed that with how close Yifan was with Chanyeol, the younger vampire would prefer his sire’s approval. Chanyeol was the only human that Yifan had turned… maybe that had to do with it too?

“I believe he does approve,” Junmyeon murmured softly. The first he’d heard of Chanyeol finding a mate was earlier when Yifan informed him of the destination they’d arrived at. “Yifan didn’t tell me anything about Chanyeol finding a mate… mostly to keep old memories of this village from resurfacing for me.” He looked down at his hands in his lap upon saying those words. He wasn’t sure how much that Chanyeol told Sehun about his situation.

“Chanyeol told me that you were still fragile… he didn’t go into details about what happened to you, but I could put together the small bits,” Sehun replied, his voice softer than before. Junmyeon heard soft movement and then found the man sitting down beside him on the couch, in Yifan’s spot. “I’m sorry for what you had to go through.”

Junmyeon raised his head slightly, sparing a small glance over at Sehun to see the man’s expression was filled with worry and concern. Something that he felt bad about causing. He didn’t mean to dampen the mood of the human’s when he’d been so thrilled and excited about retelling his and Chanyeol’s story.

“It’s fine, Sehun, don’t worry about me,” Junmyeon smiled slightly, “T-Tell me more about you and Chanyeol.”

“How has Junmyeon been?” Chanyeol asked as soon as they had entered his and Sehun’s bedroom. It was his main concern because Yifan was connected to him, he knew how his sire had been, but Junmyeon was still a mystery to him.

Yifan glanced around the room, seeing the black curtains that covered the windows, seeing the entirety of the room was darkened. He wondered if Sehun slept during the day to be with Chanyeol during the night hours. He knew that Chanyeol couldn’t sleep in this room that was high up in the sky, the sun would practically bake him inside out if he did. But it was more than obvious that while Chanyeol was awake at night, the two must’ve spent their most time together in here.

“As long as we didn’t leave my crypt, he was fine. I’d usually bring back a human or animal for him to feed on so he wouldn’t have to leave,” Yifan frowned, sitting down on the edge of the large bed. “He’s so scared of everything, even after my reassurances.”

Chanyeol’s smile dimmed, crumbling with a sadness that overtook his features as he sat down beside Yifan, “That’s why I was so hesitant to invite you two back here. I knew you would help take care of those hunters that are on the rise, and at the same time… I did want you here when I turned Sehun.”

Yifan shrugged, “It’ll be fine, he’ll be fine. Unless I push him to take the steps back to a more confident outlook, he’ll stay in that cave… I doubt he’d even leave for food. _This_ should be good for him as long as those hunters don’t show their faces to him.”

“I wish we’d found him sooner. We could’ve prevented some of that damage that was done to him.”

“We didn’t even know he was in the village at first. It wasn’t until we’d gotten word that Kyuhyun had been slaughtered by hunters that we even found out that he had a fledgling,” Yifan sighed. “Typically hunters just slaughter all of us and that’s it, this was the first case that I’d ever seen that hunters literally _kidnapped_ a vampire… especially for the things that were done to Junmyeon.

_Yifan had ripped the heart out of one of the hunters while sinking his teeth into the neck of another one. His teeth ripped the man’s throat out, silencing the cry of pain with a gasping gurgle. Chanyeol was heard behind him, ripping the limbs off one of the other hunters. Luckily there was only four of them right now, and it took hardly any time to end their mortal lives. In the moment they’d found them, they were defenseless._

_The sound of the chains clinking against each other had Yifan’s attention moving back to the individual that had led them there. They’d heard his cries and pleas, and the sight of the trembling individual with blood caked around his lips, bruises covering his body, and the ripped clothes had Yifan’s anger quickly dispersing. Yifan practically towered over the younger vampire when he stepped up to him, quickly bending down to reach out for him._

_“What did they do to you?” Yifan found himself asking the ridiculous question. He already knew what the hunters had done to the vampire, he could smell it in the air, he could see the evidence on that pale skin, he knew the answer. It was a dumb question._

_One that he received no answer for, nothing came from the vampire as he stared up at Yifan with eyes widen in terror, red tinged tear streaks down his cheeks. The younger vampire’s body didn’t stop shaking, even after Yifan reached out and broke the cuffs that enclosed his wrists. But upon the freedom from the shackles, Yifan found himself with his arms full of the tiny body, the younger burying himself into Yifan’s chest and then the sobs started._

_Chanyeol came into view, his cloak now in his hands as he bent down behind the younger vampire, placing the cloak over the little one’s body. His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes sad as they met Yifan’s, his bottom lip was caught beneath his teeth as he wished to comfort the young vampire._

_“It’s okay, you’re safe now,” Yifan murmured quietly, his hand running through the black strands of hair, holding the vampire close as he continued to cry. “They’re dead, they won’t ever hurt you again.”_

“We even traced the other hunters back to their headquarters and obliterated them, Junmyeon was informed of us killing all of those hunters…” Chanyeol trailed off. “Plus, he’s stronger now. He would be able to take down any hunter that came across him now.”

Yifan shook his head, “Even if he’s stronger now, his mental state is still vulnerable. I felt it in the bond when we entered the village. He doesn’t feel safe here.”

Chanyeol hummed, “I won’t keep you two long then. After we take out those hunters, I’ll change Sehun, and you two can go back home. I had hoped that Sehun would be good for Junmyeon… for a human, he’s amazing. He’s warm… comforting.”

“I could feel that through our bond when you told me about him,” Yifan smiled softly, reaching over to ruffle the red head’s hair, “I’m glad you’ve finally found the one for you. I know how long you’ve been waiting for him.”

Sighing softly, Chanyeol smiled over at him, “I am too, as well as you finding Junmyeon.” His smile faltered again, “I just wish it was better circumstances like mine with Sehun.”

Yifan wished he’d found Junmyeon in better circumstances as well, it wasn’t until after he’d left with Junmyeon and after so many years of comforting that Junmyeon finally realized that the arms that held him were the arms that were _meant_ for him. It was still a bit comical to Yifan to remember how those eyes lit up upon the realization, the way those eyes stared at him in newfound interest, but at the same time, there was a small sliver of fear too. Junmyeon trusted him completely after being saved, and Yifan never did anything that would falter that trust, but that sliver of fear was natural, due to the hand that he was dealt with those hunters.

The elder vampire would never hurt him in any way that the hunters had, but Junmyeon had to be cautious.

“I meant to ask, was that the reason that you did seek out Sehun’s basement when you needed to find a place to stay?” Yifan questioned, deciding to keep the conversation light.

Chanyeol shook his head, chuckling, “It wasn’t, I just needed a place to crash. I’d been trying to find a residence that wasn’t occupied to sleep before the sun came up, and had been unlucky. The first elderly woman’s home that I snuck into, she discovered me that evening, I think she scared me more than herself with that scream. I quickly had to find elsewhere to stay.

“Sehun’s cellar is disconnected from the house, and the lock to it was already so rusted that no key would’ve opened it, even if it was the proper key. So I believed that was my best bet of finding shelter since obviously no one had been down in the cellar for a long time. I just didn’t know that he was an insomniac that thought I was a thief in the night.”

Yifan chuckled softly, “I guess it all worked out for you in the end though.”

Junmyeon looked up towards the doorway of the sitting room when he heard the footsteps coming close, disrupting Sehun’s questions. He was currently asking how the turning felt like and what exactly changed. Yifan and Chanyeol had descended down the stairs and were coming into the sitting room where they were seated.

Chanyeol was wrapped up in one of his cloaks, dressed to go out, and Junmyeon knew what the two were about to leave the mansion to do. Something that Junmyeon wanted nothing to do with. He never wanted to see another hunter in his lifetime.

Yifan stepped up to Junmyeon, much like Chanyeol had with Sehun, but unlike the passionate kiss that Chanyeol pulled Sehun into, Yifan reached out to take Junmyeon’s hand, placing a kiss to the knuckles. “We will be back in a few hours, before the rising of the sun.”

Junmyeon stood up before Yifan could let go of his hand, eyes shifting between Yifan’s, concern etched across his face, “You’ll be okay, yeah?”

“We will, Junmyeon, you need not worry,” Yifan smiled back, kissing his hand once more. “You’ll be safe here with Sehun.”

Those words didn’t settle the bubbling fear in Junmyeon’s core, because he knew he wouldn’t feel anywhere near as safe with Sehun as he felt when Yifan was by his side. But he did put on a brave smile to try and convince Yifan that he believed his words, although he could see that Yifan could see right through it. Yifan would always see right through him.

“We’ll be back soon,” Yifan leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, pulling away to leave.

Junmyeon caught the end of the kiss between Chanyeol and Sehun when Yifan stepped back, seeing the way that Sehun was left breathless when Chanyeol drew away. The vampire was hardly phased by the length and force of the kiss, having no need for air. Chanyeol threw him a small wink and then the two elder vampires were out of the sitting area and out the front door in a quick blur.

“Will it be like that even after I’m turned?” Sehun asked, still a bit breathless, fanning his reddened cheeks.

Junmyeon laughed, “The kisses? They’re not as heart-stopping… but after you’re turned, you’re no longer worrying about the need to breathe.”

Sehun cleared his throat, still fanning himself, “Chanyeol told me that sex will become a thing of the past too.” His bottom lip poked out into a pout, “But other than helping me in that aspect _now_ , he doesn’t partake in the actions himself.”

That statement would’ve had Junmyeon blushing by the bluntness of it, but he knew that Sehun had to be curious about the aftereffects of being turned into one of the undead. He didn’t know how much that Chanyeol had filled him in on, but apparently Chanyeol didn’t explain the current subject too heavily.

“If you two drink enough from humans, it’s possible to have an…” Junmyeon trailed off, gaze lowering, mumbling out, “erection, and then you two could…” he felt embarrassed by the direction he was going, “partake in sex… but the drinking of one another at the same time has the same effects of a… climax.”

“That’s why Chanyeol looks like that when he drinks from me?” Sehun perked up, eyes distant when Junmyeon looked up at him. Obviously he was recalling the moments when Chanyeol had drank from him. Junmyeon had an idea of what expression was on Chanyeol’s face when he did partake in drinking from Sehun.

Junmyeon nodded, “It’s our equivalent.” The vampire only knew of the actions from his late sire, he’d yet to experience the actions yet. Yifan was too patient to push for anything from, and Junmyeon wasn’t ready for anything more.

The two fell into another conversation that lead mostly with Sehun’s questioning of what to expect and what happens after he’s turned. Junmyeon was a bit grateful for most of the questions being focused on the human man instead of himself. Earlier when one of Sehun’s question fell with focus on Junmyeon’s past, Sehun quickly retracted the question when Junmyeon fell silent. He’d apologized for being inconsiderate, but Junmyeon knew he meant no harm.

It was just the fact that Junmyeon was still sensitive to the things that he was subjected to. Even with the small passing of time, to a human, it would be more than enough time to move on, but to a vampire, it wasn’t the same. The tortures that Junmyeon had experienced was something that felt like happened yesterday.

Time was meaningless to an immortal being.

Junmyeon wished he could heal from the torments of his memories, and he knew that Yifan wished to do something more to help him heal but he couldn’t shake the torture that was done unto him.

“Will there always be hunters that will be after us… after I’m turned?” Sehun quietly asked. Junmyeon could see that the man was hesitant to ask the question, but he knew that it had to be a worry of the human’s. If Chanyeol told Sehun why he was inviting Yifan and himself to their home, then he had to know the threats that were within that village.

Junmyeon was quiet for a moment, glancing towards the windows that gave an open view of the sleepy quiet village that was beyond the large fence that surrounded the mansion. The snow had blanketed everything outside, smoke rose from chimneys, and condensation tinted the corners of the windows, displaying just how cold it was outside the home. Beyond the walls of the mansion and beyond the fence that surrounded the home, there were threats that could easily end the undead. They’d been trained to end their kind.

Nodding slowly, Junmyeon turned his gaze back to Sehun’s, “While it may not be a constant threat, there will be always be ones that will come after us for merely existing.” He saw the way that the solemn expression crossed Sehun’s face, “But Chanyeol is a powerful vampire. He won’t let harm come to you. You can trust that vow with him.”

Yifan thought there would be more hunters than the mere ten that had been inhabiting the small rundown building at the edge of the village. Luckily for Chanyeol and himself, they’d caught the hunters off guard, and easily wiped all of them out. Chanyeol was draining the last hunter right now while Yifan scoped out the rest of the rooms, ensuring there were no hidden individuals that would spring out later on them or live to come after them.

As he walked through the small hallway, sparing a glance and a small listen to the rooms, he saw the amount of pallets on the floor for makeshift beds and the thrown about clothes here and there. He caught the scents of the humans that he’d killed and then caught some scents that weren’t fitting to the ones that they’d taken out. By the time he’d made it to the end of the hallway and after counting the amount of beds, he’d come up with thirteen pallets.

“We’re missing three hunters, Chanyeol,” Yifan stated when he stepped back into the front room.

Chanyeol dropped the body of the hunter in his arms, wiping his mouth clean with his sleeve, “Could they have left before we got here?”

Yifan glanced around, sniffing the air around them, “Their scents are faint, but not days old.”

“Can you trace it?” Chanyeol could only sniff out someone to an extent, Yifan was better at hunting down someone. He was older than Chanyeol, better experienced at the task.

“I believe so. Let’s go.”

The clock struck four in the morning, drawing Junmyeon’s gaze over to the ticking of the second hand, seeing the swaying of the pendulum. Yifan and Chanyeol had yet to return and he was growing antsy. As soon as he saw Yifan coming through the doorway, he knew his growing worry would be pointless, because Yifan would be perfectly unharmed, but right now? Yifan had yet to darken the doorway.

“After they take out those hunters, we’ll be safe for a little while here, won’t we?” Sehun asked, drawing Junmyeon’s attention back to him.

“Of course, it’ll take some time before more hunters decide to take up their post here,” Junmyeon replied. At least, that’s what Yifan told him.

Sehun was quiet for a moment, then voiced a small question that surprised Junmyeon, “I know you have bad memories with this village, but you and Yifan could stay here? Chanyeol told me you two were staying in an abandoned mine, and I can’t imagine that to be too comfortable.”

That question had caught Junmyeon off guard, and while there was some truth to the statement that Yifan’s crypt was uncomfortable, that wasn’t a main concern to Junmyeon’s. He simply wanted the distance away from humanity that came with the cave. Humans couldn’t hurt him if he was out of sight and out of mind.

Before he could open his mouth to answer, the door to the front room opening had Junmyeon’s gaze trailing to the doorway. The steps that were entering the home didn’t belong to Yifan or Chanyeol, Junmyeon knew the way their steps sounded. And there was an extra set of footsteps. _Three_ individuals.

Sehun didn’t seem that startled, “It must be Wilfred, my butler. I thought he’d already be in bed by now.”

Junmyeon shook his head, eyes wide as he rose from his seat, “It’s not your butler.” He moved to the doorway to peer out when he was caught off guard by the hand grabbing his neck, startling Junmyeon as that hand enclosed around his throat and shoved him into the wall. He was pinned.

Sehun was quick to get out of his chair to move over to one of the desks to reach for a weapon. But just as he reached into it to grasp the handle, there was a clicking sound behind him. The cold touch of a gun barrel was pressed up against his neck.

“I wouldn’t touch that revolver, if I were you, Mr. Fancy Pants,” the voice stated calmly.

Junmyeon wanted to struggle against the hold on him but he couldn’t find it in himself. Not when one of the figments of his nightmares were standing right there in front of him, a sinister smirk pulling one side of his lips upward. There was a large scar that had disfigured the other side of his mouth, all leading up to cover one of his eyes that was permanently closed.

“It’s nice to see you again, little tick,” the hunter, _Lucas_ , chuckled. “I was hoping I’d run into you again. If it weren’t for Jack’s disgusting lust for a bloodsucking tick, I was going to end you before.” His smirk widened, his grip tightening, “Now I can. Along with this human filth that would _willingly_ mingle with vermin.”

That dark eye that stared at him had Junmyeon caught up in the nightmares of his memories, of the blows that constantly came down across his face, of the spit that littered him, of the cries from Junmyeon to spare him from another kick. He wanted to cry, to whimper, to beg the man to not hurt him.

 _“Junmyeon, we’re coming,”_ the voice that filled his head was Yifan’s. Through the bond between the two, apparently his fear had been so loud that Yifan felt it.

When the hunter, Lucas, turned his gaze away from Junmyeon’s towards the hunters that had Sehun in their hold, the breaking of their gazes had Junmyeon’s nightmares dispersing. His mind wasn’t muddled with the tortures that he’d endured from this man. The grip around his throat was still firm but Junmyeon could break it. He wasn’t the same weak newborn that this hunter had encountered before.

“You may as well put a bullet in that one, he’s-”

The nails of Junmyeon’s dug into the wrist that led to the man’s hand around his throat, his eyes flashing red for a moment as Junmyeon ripped the man’s hand off of him. Lucas was shocked by the retaliation, but shook it off as he went in with a few punches towards Junmyeon, all being dodged by the vampire.

Junmyeon avoided the man’s gaze, out of fear that if he looked back into that man’s eye, he might freeze up, he might fall victim to his nightmares again. But he was fairing well against the older hunter. It had been ten years since he’d last saw this man, and ten years had aged his man’s moves, slowing them. Much to Junmyeon’s advantage.

One of the other hunters quickly joined in the fight, trying to get a hold onto Junmyeon, until the vampire sliced through his throat with a sharp nail. The rest of the fight was a blur between Junmyeon and Lucas until the sound of two gunshots rang out through the air. The blossoming of pain in his shoulder had Junmyeon crying out, stopping his punch midair just as it was about to be brought down against Lucas’s face.

Lucas used that to his advantage, hitting the same shoulder, intensifying the pain. As Junmyeon crumbled to the floor, he saw who the victim of the second gunshot was. Sehun was lying on the floor, blood pooling out around his chest that was barely moving.

“I see the baby vampire has grown some claws,” Lucas spat, kicking Junmyeon’s side, “Maybe I should take you back with me and yank out those claws one by one.”

“Sehun!” The loud, deep voice cried out, and that was all Junmyeon heard before the sickening crunch of a windpipe filling the air.

Junmyeon looked towards the direction of where Lucas was to see that Yifan had the hunter slammed up against the wall that he’d been held against. Yifan’s hand was dripping blood from the bursting of the man’s skin and throat after the vampire had squeezed his hand closed. Tossing him to the side, Yifan barely spared the dead hunter a second glance as he moved to Junmyeon’s side, his other hand that was clean of the hunter’s blood was brought up to Yifan’s lips as he bit his wrist and offered it to Junmyeon.

Yifan’s blood would heal the gunshot wound, it would heal the blows that he’d received from the attack. Lucas’s blood that was on Yifan’s other hand would simply be replenishment.

When Junmyeon was upright, having healed, he saw Chanyeol cradling Sehun’s head in his lap. There were the remains of red-tinted tear streaks down the vampire’s cheeks but Junmyeon knew that Sehun would be okay when he saw that pale wrist being held up to the human’s lips. He heard the soft gulps coming from Sehun, the further slowing of his heart, the fluttering of his eyes until they finally fell shut and did not open anymore.

The hunter that had shot Junmyeon and Sehun was in shreds nearby, and Junmyeon knew it was Chanyeol’s work. Rage was completely behind the slashing of the hunter’s body.

“This wasn’t what I had in mind when turning him,” Chanyeol murmured quietly, glancing over at Yifan and Junmyeon.

Yifan looked over at Lucas’s body, “It may not have been ideal but at least your threat is gone now.” He looked down at Junmyeon, hand coming to rest on top of the younger’s head as he pressed his lips back to Junmyeon’s forehead in a soft kiss, “And hopefully your nightmares will cease.”

Junmyeon clutched to Yifan’s cloak, burying himself against the elder, “I thought he was dead.”

“ _We_ thought he was dead,” Yifan replied, glancing over at Chanyeol. “Chanyeol was the one that left the nasty scar on his face, I was the one that had drained him. I heard his heart stop.” He shook his head, unsure of how the hunter survived. “But I am certain he is dead now.”

“Hard to come back with your trachea being crushed,” Chanyeol breathed a small laugh. “I’m going to move him down to the cellar. It’s coming up on sunrise, you two might want to join me.”

Junmyeon stared over at the two as Chanyeol held the limp body of Sehun’s as his body went through the change. Sehun was placed against Chanyeol’s chest much like he was resting against Yifan’s. He could hear the human’s heartbeat thrumming weakly, he could hear the blood that was slowing in Sehun’s veins. The sun would weaken the process but it wouldn’t deter it from happening.

Chanyeol’s hand cradled Sehun’s head, fingers running through his hair every so often, just like how Yifan did with his own.

“Are you okay?” Yifan’s voice broke his gaze, drawing his eyes up to see the elder looking down at him. “That was one of those old hunters. I hope it doesn’t cause more nightmares to resurface.”

Junmyeon was quiet for a moment as he stared up at Yifan. Was he okay? Did he feel the terror of those nightmares on the rise if he were to close his eyes and sleep now? Or would he take comfort in the knowledge that he was able to fight back this time? _He fought back._ He punched that man. He sliced through the other hunter’s throat _easily_. That hunter was banking on him still being a weak, newborn vampire.

But he wasn’t. Not anymore. The fear was still there, right at the edge, waiting to drown him again. When he closed his eyes, he could see that one eye staring at him and that scar that covered the other eye. But then the image of that smirking face scrunching up into pain with Junmyeon attacking him flashed through his mind.

He had the power to defend himself _now_. And if those other hunters were still living, he had the strength to break those bonds, to break those chains, he could take control of the fight _now_.

“Those hunters wouldn’t stand a chance now, you’re right, Junmyeon,” Yifan murmured, having seen the thoughts running through Junmyeon’s head through their bond.

Junmyeon hadn’t realized that he was thinking so loudly that his mate could hear them.

“And you’re not alone now.”

He wasn’t. Junmyeon wasn’t all by himself anymore. He had protection now, and he could protect himself now. Yifan was there, and so was Chanyeol, and, soon-to-be, Sehun.

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon finally spoke. His voice was fragile, soft, quiet.

And what he said had Yifan’s hand coming up to grasp his, his other hand finding Junmyeon’s hair, running it back through as a means to comfort, “What are you sorry for?” Yifan was confused, he didn’t believe Junmyeon had anything to be sorry for.

“I’m sorry for not realizing it sooner… for living in fear all this time… you’ve been here, by my side, this whole time…” Junmyeon replied, his gaze breaking from Yifan’s to rest his head back down on Yifan’s chest. His eyes started filling with the red colored tears. “All this time, since you saved me, I’ve been so scared of those monsters, of the nightmares, and what they did to me… when I should’ve realized that you were here all along… I am strong enough now… and you’ve been here, protecting me this whole time.” He clutched to Yifan’s vest again under Yifan’s hand, his mouth trembling with a soft cry, “I’m sorry.”

The soft chuckle vibrated through Yifan’s chest against Junmyeon’s cheek, “You have nothing to be sorry over, Junmyeon.” His hand tightened over the younger’s, “I’m glad you’ve finally realized your own strength, but at the same time, you needed time and patience to heal. Something that I will always be more than willing to give you.”

Despite Yifan telling him that he didn’t have to apologize, it still took a weight off of Junmyeon’s shoulders. And he knew that Yifan would always be patient with him. It was one the first promises that Yifan gave him when he took Junmyeon under his wing, along with the promises of safety.

He sniffled, holding tightly onto Yifan as he felt the sun rising upon the horizon. Soon they would be succumbing to the sun’s influence for them to sleep, but for now, his mind was at ease. He felt at ease, _at peace_ , for the first time in awhile.

There were small moments between Yifan and himself that resulted in a sense of peace, but they were faint and small. This felt like a new beginning. He knew it would be for Sehun when he finally awoke.

The statement before of the human man’s about himself and Yifan staying there in the village suddenly didn’t seem like a bad idea now. The thought it didn’t seem like a possible death warrant. With those hunters gone, like Junmyeon told Sehun, the village would be safe for a certain amount of time.

Maybe Sehun wouldn’t be the only one with a lot of firsts waiting for him when the next night came upon them? Maybe Yifan would like to start over again with Junmyeon in all the things that came when two souls merged?

**Author's Note:**

> I have another vampire WIP that's loosely based around this, but will be a bit more lengthy.


End file.
